


unang dama ko lamang

by freshmarigold



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor Baekhyun, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, citizen kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmarigold/pseuds/freshmarigold
Summary: May job interview bukas si Kyungsoo kaya kailangan niyang pumunta ng maaga para sa med certificate.Pero naalintala ang oras niya dahil kinukulit siya ng gwapong doktor sa health center nila.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	unang dama ko lamang

**Author's Note:**

> Personal experience na may halong imahinasyon. Ang cute cute ng doktor na nakausap ko sa kabilang barangay namin. Parang hindi pagod sa work hehe. Sana ma-enjoy nyo at hindi sana cringey. Maraming Salamat!
> 
> My own prompt sa twitter ko: [Check out!](https://twitter.com/freshmarigold/status/1361696270138572800?s=19)

_Ang tagal naman._

Nagkunot ng kilay si Kyungsoo nang makita niya hindi pa rin gumagalaw ang pila sa health center. Halos mag-iisang oras nang nakaupo si Kyungsoo. Nangiinip na siya kakaantay 

Meron siyang job interview mamaya at kailangan niyang dumating ng mas maaga para maganda ang impresyon sa kaniya. Pero naalitantala dahil hindi umuusad ang pila. Napasimangot na lang si Kyungsoo nang tahimik.

"Sabi wala pa raw ang doktor para pirmahan ang medical certificate natin." Narinig niya nagsalita ang isa sa harapan niya, Jongin ang pangalan, ayon sa katabi niya na si Sehun na siningitan si Kyungsoo pero aalis naman daw dahil kukuha lang ng medical certificate ang kaibigan niya. Napailing lang si Kyungsoo, sinusubukang wag magalit kahit naiinip na. Normal naman na magiging late ang doctor kasi may mga ginagawa rin sila sa labas ng health center. Pero baka kasi masira ang impresyon niya dadating siyang late sa interview. Ayaw niya mangyare yon.

Napatango nalang si Sehun sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya, mas interesado pa sa mga kotseng dumadaan. Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo, inayos niya upo niya para hindi magusutan ang barangay certificate niya na kakakuha niya lang isang oras nakakalipas bago siya pumunta rito. Inayos niya rin ang face mask at face shield.

May bumukas ng pinto sa opisina, inayos niya ang kusot niyang uniporme at tumingin sa mga taong nakapila. Parang gulo-gulo ang iniisip. Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang ID na nakabitin sa kaliwang dibdib niya. Chanyeol Park.

"Pasensya na po. Merong emergency lang si dok pero malapit na siya. Naintindihan ko po kayo na naalintala ang oras niyo po pero sana maintindihan niyo po na iisa lang po ang doktor natin sa barangay namin." Nagbugtong hininga muna si Chanyeol, hindi niya pinansin ang mga naiinip na mga tao, kasama na si Kyungsoo doon. Pinatuloy niya, "Si doktor Byun po ay-"

Naputol ang sinabi niya na may isang lalaki na nakasuot na blue na tshirt na mas malaki pa sa kaniya, masikip na maong na yumayakap sa mga hita niya at may dala-dala siyang bagpack na parang teenager pa. Napatitig lamang si Kyungsoo. Ang galit niya kanina ay nawala agad na parang bula pagkatapos ilabas. Ang gwapo niya. Nagsalubong ang mata niya kay Kyungsoo at siya'y naglabas ng magarang malalaking ngiti sa kaniya kahit nakatago ito sa face mask.

_Ay puta..._

"Maayong umaga sa inyo lahat!" Bati ng gwapong nilalang sa kanila, hindi nawawala ang maaliwalas niyang mukha. May bumati sa kaniya pabalik na may namumulang pisngi at nahihiya. Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan niya.

Napansin siya ulit, napataas ng kilay at sabay tinapik niya ang balikat ni Kyungsoo. Nagulantang si Kyungsoo, nang-iinit ang pisngi at leeg niya. 

"Doktor Byun! Sa wakas!" Sigaw ni Chanyeol. Nagpantig ang tenga ni Kyungsoo dahil... Doktor? Siya ung iisang doktor sa barangay nila? Mukha pa siyang bata sa gantong trabaho.

Tumawa lang ang doktor at kinindatan niya si Kyungsoo bago umalis papunta kay Chanyeol. Nagtigil sa paghinga si Kyungsoo sa nakita niya.

"Hello, Chanyeol, andito ba si my loves ko?" Tanong ng doktor kay Chanyeol na may halong pabiro. Tumango si Chanyeol at binuksan ang pinto. Hindi pumasok ang doktor pero sumilip siya at nagbigay ng flying kiss. "Hello kapitan Junmyeon! Kagawad Minseok! Pictorial niyo ba? Dami niyong fans naghihintay sa iyo ah!"

"Tangina mo Baekhyun gawin mo na trabaho mo bago masiraan ng bait si Junmyeon." Banta ng kagawad ng nilapitan niya ang doktor at si Chanyeol sabay hinatak niya ang tenga ng doktor. Tumawa ang mga nakapila habang nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa eksena, labi umaangat.

"Aray aray. Eto na." Iyak ng doktor- Baekhyun- habang tinutulak niya si Minseok para makawala sa kaniya. "Pasok na ako. Marami pa akong fans para sa signature ko."

Napatawa ng palihim si Kyungsoo. Nakatatak sa alaala niya ang doktor simula ngayon.

Si Kyungsoo na ang susunod. Nakita niyang lumabas si Jongin sa pinto, tuliro habang yakap niya ang medical certificate niya. Inayos ni Sehun ang face mask niya na bumababa. At sabay tanong na, "Anong nangyare sayo?"

Napapansin ni Kyungsoo na kada-labas ng mga tao sa loob ng opisina, may mga halong pamumula o nagiging tulala. Siguro magiging biktima si Kyungsoo sa gayuma ng doktor.

"Susunod!" Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo na may kasamang malalaking ngiti sa mata. Tumayo si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan niya at pumasok sa loob. Nag-disinfect muna ng sapatos at kamay, at nagcheck ng temperature. Tinuro ni Chanyeol kung saan siya uupo.

"Hello~" Sinalubong siya ng ngiti ni Baekhyun. Nahinto na naman ang hininga niya ng masilayan ang lalong paggwapo niya. Naka-round glasses siya, pushback hair at nakaputing coat. Tangina ang gwapo gwapo niya. "Para saan ang medical certificate mo?"

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa harapan ng lamesa ni Baekhyun, medyo di komportable dahil sa mga mata ng doktor. Binigay niya ang barangay certificate.

"Meron po akong job interview mamaya." Sagot ni Kyungsoo, nagpapantig ang mata niya na gustong titigan si Baekhyun.

"Ah para sa job interview." Ulit ni Baekhyun habang kinuha ang barangay certificate. Tumingin na si Kyungsoo sa kaniya pero nagsalubong ulit ang mga mata nila. Hindi mapigilang tumibok ang puso niya.

"So Kyungsoo..." Baket ganun? Parang kakaiba nararamdaman niya nang banggitin pangalan niya. "Pati ba naman pangalan mo ang cute din. Epitome ka ba ng kakyutan?" Ani ni Baekhyun.

Tahimik lamang si Kyungsoo pero namumula siya ng matindi. Umiinit ang buong katawan niya sa biglang pagsabi ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

Nabatukan tuloy siya ng kagawad ulit. "Tigilan mo nga yan. Kita mong hindi komportable ung tao saiyo."

Napaikot ng mata si Baekhyun. "Bihira lang ako makakita nang kasing-cute ni Kyungsoo." Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaniya. "Siguro ung pingi mo rin ang cute. Sarap mong gigilin."

"Tama na nga yan Baekhyun. Tapusin mo yang health declaration. Marami pang tao sa labas." Umirap si Minseok sa kaniya. Niliko niya tingin niya kay Kyungsoo at napaluhod. "Pagpasensyahan mo lang siya. Ganto kakapal mukha niya kapag nakakita ng cute katulad ng dalawang lalaki na mas matangkas sa kaniya."

Ngumisi bigla si Baekhyun. "Ang cute nila kaya parang nagjowa. Pero kapag magjojowa ako, gusto ko ung kamukha ni Kyungsoo. Di ba Kyungsoo?"

Nauutal si Kyungsoo. Hindi makapag-isip ng matino dahil sa mga sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Napakawalang hiya talaga siya pero hindi lumalabas ang galit ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Mukhang natutuwa pa siya. Binatukan ulit siya ni Minseok.

Nakaraos na si Kyungsoo sa una niyang interview. Medyo late lamang siya pero maganda pa rin ang binigay niyang impresyon at pagsasalita. Sana makuha niya ang trabaho. Mag-iisang taon na rin siyang walang trabaho after iterminate ng kompanya niya halos lahat ng mg empleyado dahil sa pandemic. Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi tanggapin, may nakuha naman siyang natitirang sweldo at benepisyo.

Naglalakad si Kyungsoo papunta sa bahay nila ng masagupuan siyang sasakyan sa gilid niya. Napahinto si Kyungsoo sa nilalakad niya para tingnan kung sino. Binaba ng tao ang bintana niya at sumulyap ang doktor muli, si Baekhyun.

"Hello ulit!" Bati ni Baekhyun sa kaniya, kahit nakasuot ng face mask, dama ni Kyungsoo ang maiinit na ngiti. "Kumusta interview mo?" Tanong niya.

Natagalan siya ng isasagot dahil baket siya kinakausap ni Baekhyun? Di ba may trabaho pa siya sa ospital?

"Okay lang. Nasagot ko nang maayos ung mga tanong." Sagot niya.

"Goodluck sa iyo! Sana makuha mo ung work na yun."

Akala ni Kyungsoo aalis na si Baekhyun, ano pa kasi ang ikekwento niya? Baket parang interesado si Baekhyun sa kaniya? Hindi narinig ni Kyungsoo ang harurot ng sasakyan pero nagkita muli ang mga mata ng doktor. Lumakas tibok ng puso niya.

"Hindi ako nanghihinayang sa mga sinabi ko saiyo. Sobrang cute at gwapo mo. Gusto mong dinner? Libre kita."

Hindi akalain ni Kyungsoo na magkakaroon siya ng interest sa doktor nila. Hindi niya akalain parehas silang may gusto sa isa't-isa. Hanggang sa malaman ni Kyungsoo na nagtatrabaho siya sa hospital kung saang naka-assign si Baekhyun.


End file.
